A Time of Uncertainty
by Deltryxz
Summary: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died sealing the Kyuubi in their newborn daughter leaving her and her older brother alone. Twelve years later the stability of Konoha is at risk as not only do outside threats begin to emerge, but internal threats to the village begin to form in a bid for power. Will the two Uzumaki siblings and their allies be able to weather the coming storm.
1. Congratulations and a New Mission?

Twelve years… it has been twelve years since the Kyuubi broke free and attacked Konoha before the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the beast and saved the village. The Kyuubi however was sealed inside a newborn girl who had only been born just an hour before hand and now lost both of her parents, but she still has her older brother.

These two where known as Ryouta and Hinako Uzumaki, both of which are the children of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, as they were heading to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen to celebrate Hinako graduating from the academy becoming a full-fledged Genin.

Ryouta stood out to a lot of people in Konoha for many years inheriting the blond hair of his father was almost the spitting image of him for years. While Hinako had inherited her mother's red hair and wore it back in a pony-tail.

Hinako was messing around with her hitai-ate with a big smile on her face before speaking "Isn't it great nii-san? I am finally a full fledge kunoichi!" Hinako looked up at Ryouta with it being the happiest day in her life. Hinako's life had been a mixed bag with a lot of the villagers hating her and trying to abuse her whenever Ryouta wasn't around because she was the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi a fact that she herself was not aware of due to the Sandaime's orders to never discuss it.

Ryouta smiled and looked down at his sister as they approached Ichiraku's "Now don't get to excited Hinako-chan. Tomorrow starts a lot of hard work and training so no more slacking off." Ryouta opened the curtain at Ichiraku's letting Hinako in first before seeing some familiar faces at Ichiraku's.

The Uchiha brothers Itachi and Sasuke were already sitting at the bar enjoying some ramen when Ryouta and Hinako sitting down right next to them. Ryouta and Itachi were really close friends having spent a lot of time at the Uchiha compound after the deaths of his parents with Uchiha Mikoto watching over both a baby Hinako and himself as a favor to his mother, Kushina. "Hey Itachi-san, Sasuke-san are both of you here to celebrate as well?" Ryouta asked as Hinako ordered ramen for both of them right away wasting no time quite hungry from the graduation exam.

Itachi and Sasuke both looked up and over towards the Uzumaki siblings Sasuke being rather indifferent with Itachi smiling towards his friend replying, "I promised Sasuke a treat when he graduated from the academy." Itachi looked over at Hinako who already had her hitai-ate on her head before speaking again, "I see I should congratulate Hinako-chan for becoming a full fledge kunoichi."

Hinako looked up over to Itachi smiling at the praise she was getting before Sasuke opened his mouth, "It was just a fluke. It was supposed to be regular bunshin no jutsu, but this dobe managed to pull off kage bunshin."

Hinako became visibly upset at Sasuke dismissing her achievements and quickly mouthed off in anger. "Grow up Sasuke- _teme_! You're only mad because I outshined you with a kage bunshin during the exam." Hinako still grinding her teeth in anger as Sasuke became a bit angry at what Hinako had just called him.

Ryouta and Itachi both sighed as they put a hand on their younger siblings shoulders, "Hinako you're a genin now you have to keep yourself under control and not let every little thing someone says get to you. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days in your life don't ruin it over a petty argument, but I am proud that you used kage bunshin. You'll have to show me once we get back home." Ryouta said to his younger sister as she initially was upset with her brother scolding her, but smiled and nodded when he praised her for knowing kage bunshin. Immediately afterward their ramen bowls brought out and ready for them to start eating cheering both of them up.

Itachi with Sasuke however was a more stern and serious, "Sasuke there is absolutely no need to belittle anyone's accomplishments let alone a shinobi from your own village. You need to learn to appreciate your ally's abilities and work together with them. After all," Itachi looked over at Hinako then back to Sasuke, "you both might end up on the same team tomorrow."

Sasuke's foul mood only seemed to get worse from what his old brother said to him as he stood up from his seat out of frustration yelled, "If that dobe is on the same squad as me she'll only hold me back! That is all trash like her is good for!" Sasuke immediately afterwards stormed out of Ichiraku's leaving Itachi behind.

Itachi paid for both his and Sasuke's ramen standing up from his seat before looking over at Ryouta and Hinako, "I apologize for Sasuke's behavior Ryouta-san and Hinako-chan." Itachi said with a bow before heading right after Sasuke.

Hinako was back to fuming from Sasuke's outburst as she was speed eating her ramen a bit before speaking back up, "That teme really gets on my nerves. Who does he think he is talking down on me like that?"

Ryouta looked over at his little sister after eating some of his ramen before saying, "Hinako, please remember what Sasuke-san is going through. His clan was attacked a few years ago, and he lost not only his parents but a lot of his family was killed as well." Ryouta was rather somber about this topic since Fugaku and Mikoto who looked after them for a short time after their parent's deaths died during the attack which still lingers in the back of his mind.

"But Itachi-nii is still kind to us even after that. There is no excuse for Sasuke-san to be such a jerk about it." Hinako pouted not fully understanding what it was that Ryouta was trying to tell her.

Ryouta sighed before looking directly at Hinako, "Itachi-san is an experienced shinobi he is able to hide how he really feels better than most people. He may seem fine, but he needs time to recover from it as well." ( _Especially since we still have no idea who was behind the attack.)_ Ryouta added in his mind before smiling as he went back to eating before adding, "Now let's finish our meal Ji-chan wants to see us as soon as we're done here."

 _ **Later at the Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was sitting at his desk looking through the reports on the new genin that graduated from the academy seeing a few names of children from prominent clans. Two names stood out to the Hokage however and those were the names of Uzumaki Hinako and Uchiha Sasuke. Hiruzen looked at both of their results from the test not entirely sure on who to team them up with for their squads. Just as Hiruzen was thinking about it a knock is heard on his office door, _"They must be here already."_ Hiruzen thought while stacking the reports into a neat pile before saying, "Come in."

The door opened showing Ryouta and Hinako walking in both with smiles on their faces with Hiruzen smiling at the sight of the hitai-ate on Hinako's forehead, "Ji-chan! Look I finally became a full fledge kunoichi!" Hinako shouted in excited as she ran in with Ryouta silently right behind her before they both sat down in the chairs in the office.

Hiruzen chuckled at Hinako's excitement and joy as he had a soft spot for both of the siblings seeing them practically like grandchildren. "Congratulations Hinako-chan I was just looking through the reports from the academy." Hiruzen said "How did you manage to learn kage bunshin? It surprised the instructors during the exam."

Ryouta also looked over at Hinako since he was wondering the same exact thing ever since he found out back at Ichiraku's with Hinako just smiling before stating, "It was simple I saw Nii-san practicing it, and asked him about the jutsu after that whenever I was home by myself I would practice it since it is a lot more useful than a regular bunshin. Not to mention that Nii-san left a scroll with it out in the open back home."

Hiruzen glared over at Ryouta for foolishly leaving high-level jutsu scrolls laying around where anyone could find them while Ryouta tried to cover with an innocent looking smile with his eyes closed.

Hiruzen chuckled once again at the brief explanation Hinako gave him about how she learned kage bunshin before giving a rather unpleasant look to Ryouta, "Ryouta-chan you're a jonin I expected you to be more careful when it came to scrolls containing info on high level jutsus."

Ryouta stood up looking rather apologetic before bowing and saying "Hai, Ji-chan I'll make sure everything is put away and secured next time." Ryouta then sat back down in silence for Hiruzen to continue.

" _It's time I get to the main reason I called these two here now that Danzo is making his move."_ Hiruzen thought to himself as he looked over at Hinako before asking, "Hinako-chan, you are familiar with what happened in Konoha twelve years ago right?"

Ryouta looked shocked at what Hiruzen just asked Hinako figuring out exactly what he was going to tell her as Hinako with a somber look on her face answered, "Hai Ji-chan, that was when the Kyuubi attacked the village and… and mom and dad died shortly after I was born." Hinako was upset about saying that last bit as Ryouta looked rather sad remember the exact day.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement to everything Hinako said before speaking, "Yes, that is correct. There is one important detail you are not aware of Hinako-chan. Twelve years ago when your father and mother sacrificed themselves to save the village from the Kyuubi they did not kill it."

Ryouta stood up right before Hiruzen could continue interrupting, "Ji-chan is now really the right time for this?" Hinako looked back and forth between both Ryouta and Hiruzen confused about what they were talking about.

Hiruzen looked a bit annoyed at Ryouta's outburst, but was understanding about why he did, "Yes now is the time Ryouta-chan." Hiruzen said before getting back on track, "As I was saying the Kyuubi wasn't killed twelve years ago, but it was sealed inside you, Hinako-chan."

Hinako was shocked and stunned with the news that was just dropped on her. The Kyuubi, the terrible demon fox that attacked the village and killed dozens of people was sealed inside her as a final act from her parents to save the village. "Mom and Dad put the Kyuubi inside me…" Hinako looked up at Hiruzen and then over at Ryouta who looked worried about her before looking down at herself, "The thing that caused Mom and Dad to die is in me." Hinako said out loud before looking over at Ryouta and asking, "Nii-san did you know the entire time?"

Ryouta took a deep breath and was about to speak before Hiruzen spoke up instead, "He knew from the beginning, but I made an order that no one would speak of it without my permission. Don't blame him Hinako-chan."

Ryouta smiled before putting his hand on top of Hinako's head and tried to cheer her up, "I know this must be a lot to take in at once Hinako-chan, but think of it as a final gift from Mother and Father. I'm positive they sealed it inside you because they knew you would eventually learn how to use its chakra." Ryouta wishing he could have given this news to Hinako himself hoped what he said would cheer her up.

Hinako after listening to both Hiruzen and Ryouta began to return to her normal self, and looked at Ryouta smiling and nodded, "I will Nii-san, and I'll make sure I'll make both of them proud." Hinako said to Ryouta before looking at Hiruzen and bowing before saying, "Thank you Ji-chan for telling me the truth."

Hiruzen smiled as Hinako cheered up before saying, "I always planned on telling you Hinako-chan. Now go on and enjoy the rest of your day." Hiruzen then looked over at Ryouta before adding, "Ryouta-chan, there will be a Jonin meeting tonight I expect you to be there."

Ryouta and Hinako started heading over towards the door with Ryouta turning around before leaving bowing while saying, "Hai, Ji-chan I'll be there."

 _ **Later that night**_

"I'm heading out to the meeting Hinako make sure you get to sleep early." Ryouta called out as he left the house in his Jonin uniform, and began to walk in the direction of the Hokage's office. Konoha at night is quiet as most people preferred to stay in their houses with only shinobi on duty being active.

However as Ryouta was on route to the Hokage Mansion when an older man with one eye covered in bandages and an arm in a sling in his black robe, Ryouta instantly recognized the man as Shimura Danzo. Ryouta was instantly on guard as Danzo casually approached him, "Uzumaki Ryouta." Danzo called out to him before stopping in his tracks.

"Shimura Danzo," Ryouta replied knowing exactly where this conversation was going, "What honor did I earn for the Shinobi of Darkness to see me on such an average night?"

Danzo keeping his same emotionless expression on his face before he began to speak, "I want to remind you it isn't too late to hand it over to me. If you did when I first asked it would have mastered the Kyuubi's chakra, and the strongest shinobi in the village."

Ryouta clenched his firsts in anger after hearing Danzo refer to his sister as it. "I have told you before that I will never hand Hinako over to you. Now I have somewhere to be right now."

"Why must you be so stubborn about protecting the fox?" Danzo called out to Ryouta as he walked past him.

Ryouta stopped in his tracks with his anger reaching a boiling point before turning around to face Danzo and in as angry tone said, "She is not the fox! She is my little sister, and I promise you Danzo if you or your puppets in Root try to even touch her I'll make you wish you retired years ago old man! Don't forget that because an Uzumaki never goes back on their word!" Ryouta then turned around and continued on his way taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Danzo having not moved was annoyed at the blatant disrespect and threat just given to him before walking away thinking, _"I will get that weapon no matter what it takes."_

 _ **At the Hokage's Office**_

Ryouta opened the door to the office for the meeting after knocking only to be surprised by the sight he saw. There was only three other people in the office waiting for him The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Itachi, and the violet haired kunoichi Mitarashi Anko.

"Oh so it was Blondie we were waiting on?" Anko immediately said the moment she saw Ryouta walk in.

Ryouta just sighed at the nickname Anko gave him a while ago while walking over near the desk before saying, "Sorry Anko-san I got a bit held up on the way over here."

Anko instantly smiled before saying, "Oh it's only Anko-san not Anko-senpai Blondie?" Anko then laughed a little bit as Ryouta just sighed and grinned a bit.

"Now settle down you two." Hiruzen spoke looking to get things on track, "Now that all three of you are here we can get down to business."

Ryouta looking at Hiruzen a bit surprised with only three people counting himself here spoke up, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I thought this was going to be a Jonin meeting."

Hiruzen looked over at Ryouta before clarifying, "Ryouta I said this was a Jonin meeting because the mission I'm assign to you three is top secret and must never be spoken of outside this room." Hiruzen looked around at Ryouta, Anko, and Itachi who all nodded in agreement before continuing, "Now then I'm sure you all have heard word about Otogakure, a new shinobi village that has just been established. I am sending the three of you on a scouting mission to it to confirm some information I have acquired."

Itachi was the first to speak up after Hiruzen finished his sentence, "Hokage-sama if we are just scouting out the village why is this mission top secret?"

"Yeah this doesn't seem like such a big deal at all." Anko added on wondering why she would even be assigned for such a mission since it was out of her normal tasks.

Hiruzen calmly stood up before continuing, "The reason why this mission must be kept secret is because the information I have received says that Otogakure is possibly being led by Orochimaru."

The name Orochimaru alerted the three jonin in the room with Anko getting visibly mad, and clenching her fists before speaking, "That teme has finally come out in the open?" Anko was now very interested in this mission wanting to get her hands on Orochimaru for years.

Ryouta looking over at Anko before looking back at Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama if I might ask, where did this information came from?"

"This info came from one of Jiraiya-san's reports." Hiruzen replied before continuing, "If this info came from anyone else I would be more skeptical of it, but Jiraiya-san's reports haven't been wrong yet which is why I need the three of you to confirm if it really is Orochimaru or not. You three are the only ones I can trust with this mission."

Itachi looking a bit conflicted began to speak up, "Hokage-sama since his crimes were found out I always suspected that Orochimaru might have been behind the attack on my clan. If possible I wish to look for any evidence."

"Itachi, if you find any evidence that will link Orochimaru to the attack on the Uchiha clan please bring it to me right when you get back. Now then do all three of you accept this mission?" Hiruzen asked.

In unison the three jonin replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled before speaking, "Good, now go home and rest Tomorrow morning is when this mission will start."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. I have a few things planned out for this in the long run as the differences between the manga and this should be pretty obvious.**

 **If you enjoyed it please let me know and if you have any criticism please leave a review and let me know I am open to any and all ways to improve.**


	2. Squad Formations

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here! I meant to get this done about a week ago, but I was distracted with other things ((Damn you World of Warcraft: Legion!))**

 **Anyways now that it is here hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.**

* * *

 _ **Uzumaki House the Next Morning**_

Hinako stumbled out of her room yawning before looking over and seeing Ryouta cooking breakfast for the both of them already dressed in his usual outfit of black pants and a red jacket with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. "Good morning Hinako," Ryouta said greeting his little sister, "You woke up just in time for breakfast, and don't forget you'll be meeting your squad and jonin sensei today."

Hinako sat down as Ryouta placed a plate of eggs and toasts in front of her before he sat down to eat his own breakfast. "Nii-san wasn't there anything else you could have made this morning?" Hinako complained while holding onto her fork.

Ryouta chuckled a bit before replying, "Hinako this is your first day with your squad. You need to eat a variety of foods to stay healthy and energized for your training and missions."

Hinako sighed before beginning to eat her breakfast still mostly asleep before looking at Ryouta seeing that he was looking a bit down asking, "Nii-san is something wrong?"

Ryouta looked up at Hinako surprised by the question before smiling and answering, "Nothing is wrong just that after you leave to meet your squad I'll be leaving for a few days on a mission, and I remember how upset you get when I leave for a while."

Hinako getting a little upset from the teasing Ryouta was giving her said, "I'm not a little girl anymore Nii-san I'll be fine on my own for a while."

Ryouta chuckled a little bit before saying, "Oh? I remember not too long ago you were crying, and begging for me not to leave on a mission." Hinako turned a bit red at Ryouta bringing that incident up as she went back to eating before Ryouta stopped laughing before continuing, "I know you'll be fine Hinako. It's almost time for me to meet up with the team."

Hinako finished up her breakfast before looking up at Ryouta getting ready to leave before speaking up, "Do you have to leave this early Nii-san?"

Ryouta turned around and walked next to Hinako rubbing his hand on top of her head before saying, "Yeah I have to go, but don't worry I'm sure you'll do great today. Just one little bit of advice before I go. No matter what the circumstances are never abandon you teammates."

Hinako smile and nodded while saying, "Of course that is a promise, and like you always say an Uzumaki never goes back on their word."

Ryouta smiled before saying, "And never forget it either. Now listen to your jonin squad leader and train hard I'll be back before you know it." Ryouta then finished his preparations and walked out the front door.

Hinako nodded and cleaned up her dishes before going and changing into her kunoichi outfit of a black and red sleeveless shirt and vest with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, and red skirt with black shorts underneath. Once she was all set and ready Hinako locked up the house, and left in the direction of the academy ready for any challenge that comes her way.

 _ **Few Minutes Later: Konoha Graveyard**_

Ryouta was standing by himself in the graveyard in front of two graves marked by a single headstone.

 _Here lies Uzumaki Kushina_

 _And_

 _The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato_

 _Heroes who gave their lives to save the village_

Ryouta with a somber look on his face looked down at the head stone before he begun to speak, "Mother, Father I'm sorry it's been a while since I last came to see you. I'll be leaving the village for a few days on a mission. Hinako just graduated from the academy the other day and became a genin. You both would have been so proud of her. Whenever I look at her I see both of you there watching over us." Ryouta begun to tear up a little bit before continuing, "Don't worry I'll keep my promise, and make sure nothing terrible happens to Hinako. I'll never forget that promise I made twelve years ago on that horrible day."

 _ **Twelve Years Ago**_

 _After the chaos and destruction of the Kyuubi's attack a young Ryouta was desperately waiting outside the house of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. It had been quiet for a while as Mikoto was outside with him before Sarutobi Hiruzen with a pair of Anbu Shinobi approached the building with Hiruzen holding a baby wrapped in a blanket looking rather sad. Ryouta ran up to Hiruzen with Hiruzen just closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Is all Hiruzen said before handing the young Ryouta the baby he was carrying before continuing, "Ryouta-chan, this is your baby sister Hinako. Come we will take you to a place where you'll be looked after."_

 _Mikoto ran up to Hiruzen before speaking, "Sandaime-sama please let Ryouta stay here with people he knows and trusts for a few days at least."_

 _Hiruzen looked down at Ryouta and baby Hinako before looking back at Mikoto replying, "The council won't like it, but for their sake please look after them Mikoto-san."_

 _Ryouta was just looking down at baby Hinako in his arms not listening to the rest of the conversation still overcome with shock as Mikoto put her hand on his shoulder saying, "Come Ryouta it's late you should get some sleep."_

 _Ryouta followed Mikoto back towards the house never keeping his eyes off of Hinako before finally whispering to his baby sister, "Hinako-chan, I promise for mom and dad I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

 _ **Present Time**_

Ryouta now with a couple tears rolling down his face from the memory of that day began to speak again, "Why did everything that day have to happen? I miss both of you every day." Ryouta was clenching his fists in an attempt to try to calm down.

"Now Ryouta-chan you really should keep yourself together." A familiar voice called out to him as Ryouta turned around and saw a jonin with silver hair, his face covered with a mask, and one eye covered with his hitai-ate.

Ryouta calming down said to him, "Kakashi-senpai, you're right it's just whenever I think about back then I can't hold back."

Kakashi placed his hand on Ryouta's shoulder before speaking, "It's alright Ryouta-chan I understand exactly how you feel." Kakashi closed his eye before continuing, "Don't be afraid to let how you truly feel out. If you hold it all in it'll only hurt you in the future Ryouta-chan."

Ryouta wiping the tears out of his eyes fully pulled himself together, "Hai, Kakashi-senpai." Ryouta turned around and looked at his parent's graves before kneeling down saying to them, "Please, continue to watch after us."

Kakashi stood behind Ryouta listening in before calmly speaking, "I'm positive there is nothing else they would rather do Ryouta-chan."

Ryouta stood back up and turned around to face Kakashi before smiling and nodding in agreement and speaking, "Kakashi-senpai, if you don't mind I have a favor to ask you. I'll be away from the village for a few days on a mission, and if whenever possible could you keep an eye on Hinako?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the request thinking about reasons why Ryouta would ask him this before asking, "Danzo?" Ryouta nodded in agreement before Kakashi closed his eye continuing, "I will Ryouta-chan, only if you promise me to be safe on your mission."

"Of course I will Kakashi-senpai. Now I should get going before Itachi-san or Anko-san come looking for me. Don't be too late to meet your genin team either Kakashi-teme." Ryouta said that last part in a joking manner remembering how Kakashi would always be late for meetings before he began to walk away as he heard was Kakashi laughing a bit behind him.

 _ **Konoha Ninja Academy**_

Hinako entered the class room of the Academy with a bit smile on her face before walking over to her usual seat before saying in excitement, "This is great! The last time I ever have to show up in this room!"

"How troublesome, now that you're here Hinako-chan the peace and quiet is over." A boy sitting a row behind Hinako moaned out having been asleep beforehand.

"That's right Shikamaru-san! Nothing is boring when I'm around." Hinako proudly stated as Shikamaru just sighed in response as a few of their classmates began to walk in.

"Of course today is the only day you bothered showing up early for Hinako-chan." A girl with a long blonde ponytail said in a joking manner as she took her seat behind Shikamaru.

Hinako chuckled before putting her hands behind her head and replying, "It just means I have my priorities straightened out Ino-chan."

"Yeah, which is why you almost failed the exam for being late?" A girl with long pink hair who had sat down next to Hinako said before chuckling a bit.

"Sakura-chan you too? Why are my friends teasing me today?" Hinako mumbled out before dropping her hands down to her sides.

Sakura just smiled and said, "You make it to easy sometimes Hinako-chan." Sakura then placed her hand on Hinako's shoulder before continuing, "Now let's hope we're on the same squad."

"Right," Hinako said while noticing a girl with short black hair quietly walking up to her seat before shouting, "Hey Hinata-chan! Let's hope we both get on the same squad!"

The comment from Hinako caused Hinata to turn a bit red in the face before eventually stuttering out, "Y…yeah Hinako-chan." Before she rushed over to her seat and covered her face.

"Choji watch where you're leaving your crumbs at it's going to drive Akamaru crazy." A boy in a hooded jacket with a little dog in the hood on top of his head said.

"Sorry Kiba-san, but I am starving right now and need to eat something." Choji said as he was eating potato chips in the middle of the classroom.

Hinako laughed a bit before adding in, "You're always starving Choji-san speaking of which you up for a ramen eating contest in a few days?"

Choji smiled before giving a thumbs up over in Hinako's direction before replying, "You're on Hinako-chan."

"Alright everyone settle down." Umino Iruka, the academy instructor, said standing behind his desk waiting for the room to quiet down. "Now first of all congratulations to all of you for becoming genin, now it is time to split all of you into squads of three and to meet your jonin sensei." Everyone in the room was interested in which classmates they would be teamed up with besides Sasuke who was staring off out the window. Iruka continued naming off the first six squads before, "Squad seven will be Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura immediately jumped out of her seating screaming "Yay!" in excitement over being on the same squad as Sasuke while a few other girls including Ino were giving her a death glare while Shino and Sasuke looked rather indifferent as to who their teammates were.

Sakura sat back down in her seat before Iruka continued, "Squad eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji."

Hinata only looked disappointed before mumbling quietly to herself, "Now I won't be on a team with Hinako-chan."

Ino was incredibly annoyed while Choji was still snacking on his chips before Ino cried out, "Why do I have to be on the same team as him!"

Iruka put down the list he was reading before saying, "Ino-kun the squads were personally made by the Sandaime himself. Now please clam down and look at the positives of your squad." Ino just sighed before calming down giving Iruka time to continue, "Now then Squad ten will be Uzumaki Hinako, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Alright looks like we got some good teammates right Akamaru?" Kiba asked Akamaru who gave a little bark in return as an answer.

Shikamaru only sighed before saying, "How troublesome," before leaning back on his seat.

Hinako smiled a giggled approving of who her teammates are before turning around looking at Shikamaru and saying, "Looks like you're not getting rid of me anytime soon Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru only sighed in response as Iruka went back to speaking, "Now everyone get together with your teammates and head to the classroom with the same number as your squad to meet your Jonin instructor."

Everyone got up and out of their seats and got together with their teammates before heading out the door and towards their assigned classroom.

 _ **Konoha Main Gate**_

Itachi and Anko were standing by the gates of Konoha waiting for Ryouta to show up for their mission to begin. "Where is he?" Anko asked Itachi in an annoyed tone of voice obviously tired of waiting.

Almost as if right on queue Ryouta dropped in from one of the nearby rooftops looking over at Anko and Itachi and saying, "Hey sorry about the wait had something I needed to take care of first."

Anko instantly ran up and hit Ryouta right on the top of the head with a hammer fist knocking him over a bit before yelling, "No excuses Blondie! Next time you want to be Kakashi-teme at least let us know ahead of time!"

"AGH!" Ryouta cried out from Anko's fist before he started to rub the top of his head while looking over at Anko and saying, "Sorry Anko-san, but you didn't need to hit that hard."

Itachi chuckled a bit at the sight in front of him before he spoke up, "Now that you're here Ryouta-san I trust you're ready to go."

Ryouta stood up straight and looked over towards Itachi before saying, "Yeah I'm ready."

Anko then began to walk towards the gate and out of the village while saying, "Then enough stalling and let's get going!" Anko then ran out of the gate with Ryouta and Itachi nodding in agreement and following after her with Ryouta looking back at Konoha for a second before continuing forward.

 _ **Konoha Academy Classroom Ten**_

Hinako, Shikamaru, and Kiba with Akamaru on Kiba's head were sitting in the room by themselves waiting for their jonin sensei to show up with Hinako asking, "I wonder who our sensei will be?"

Shikamaru yawned in his seat before saying, "I just hope whoever our sensei is doesn't make us work hard nonstop."

Kiba laughed at Shikamaru's comment before making his own, "Come on Shikamaru we're ninja hard work is what we signed up for."

Shikamaru only managed to stir up the effort to mumble, "Troublesome…" before the classroom door opened for a man in the standard jonin uniform with a white sash with the kanji for fire on it, and short black spiky hair and beard.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late messengers can be a bit slow when it comes to telling us you're all ready to go." The man said before pulling out a cigarette and lighter, and putting the cigarette in his mouth lighting it, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sarutobi Asuma and from today onward I'll be your jonin sensei."

Shikamaru heard Asuma's full name and began to speak, "Sarutobi then you're related to the Sandaime right?"

Asuma only smiled and chuckled a bit before he began to speak, "The Sandaime is actually my father, but don't let that cause you to treat me any differently then you normally would. Now how about you each introduce yourselves along with your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

Shikamaru wanting to get this over with right away began to speak, "I am Nara Shikamaru, as for my likes I enjoy sleeping, watching clouds, and playing shogi. As for my dislikes I hate being disturbed, having to do hard work, and fighting in pointless fights. I don't exactly have a dream for the future since I have no desire to stand out from everyone else."

Asuma looked over at Shikamaru curiously thinking about what he said before looking over at Hinako before saying her, "Now young lady if you could introduce yourself."

Hinako smiled before getting to her own introduction, "My name is Uzumaki Hinako, and I like ramen, training, my friends, and of course my older brother, Ryouta." Getting a bit more serious in tone Hinako went back to speaking, "As for my dislikes I hate people who pick on my friends for no reason, and I hate people that are nasty towards others for reasons outside of their control." Cheering back up to her usual self as she finished her introduction, "My dream is to become a great shinobi like nii-san, and to become the first kunoichi Hokage!"

Asuma smiled at Hinako's words before saying, "That is a good dream to have Hinako-chan." Asuma looked over at Kiba being the only one left while saying, "Last but not least we come to you."

Kiba smiled before he began to speak, "I am Inuzuka Kiba and this little guy is Akamaru. Obvious I love dogs and my clan, and I hate anyone who are cruel to animals for any reason. Hinako you better be ready for some competition, because I aim to become Hokage as well." Akamaru barked happily after Kiba finished speaking.

Asuma continued smiling before speaking, "Now that we have introductions out of the way Shikamaru-chan, Hinako-chan, and Kiba-chan we're going to one of the training grounds."

The three stood up and began to follow Asuma out of the room while Hinako asked, "Asuma-sensei are we going to start training right away?"

Asuma without much hesitation simply replied, "Not exactly, the three of you are going to have a little test."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here we go the squads are formed and the first fight scene and progress with Itachi, Ryouta, and Anko will be in the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review with criticism of what could be improved or how you feel about the story so far.**


	3. The Test

**Chapter 3 is finally here enjoy!**

 **As always Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Konoha Training Ground Ten**_

Asuma led Hinako, Shikamaru, and Kiba to the training ground in silence only promising to explain the test once they got to the training ground. Once they got to the training ground filled with rocks, trees, and a small lake Asuma turned around to face his squad before speaking, "First off let me give a short explanation behind this test. Quite a few of you graduated from the academy, but that doesn't mean all of you will become shinobi."

All three of them looked confused at that last statement from Asuma as Kiba was the first to speak up, "What do you mean by that?"

Asuma grinned a bit and continued, "Basically all of the new genin are being tested by their squad leader as we speak. Those who pass become shinobi while those who fail will be sent back to the Academy."

Everyone's eyes opened wide with that last comment staying in silence for a few seconds with Hinako finally breaking the tension, "Asuma-sensei what will our test be?"

"Well Hinako-chan your test will be simple." Asuma said as he backed a few steps away from the three before continuing, "All you have to do is knock me down, but the catch is that only the one that knocks me down stays the others are removed and forbidden from becoming shinobi for the rest of their lives."

Even Shikamaru looked worried about that last bit and the three looked back and forth between each other before getting a determined look on their faces not to lose to each other as Hinako looked at Asuma and asked, "When does the test begin Sensei?"

"You all have until noon before the three of you fail, and the test begins now!" Asuma declared as almost instantly Hinako, Kiba, and Shikamaru leaped off into different directions leaving Asuma in the open alone before making a comment, "Well they certainly move fast enough."

Shikamaru was hiding up in a nearby tree watching Asuma content with observing how Asuma fights before coming up with a strategy to win. Shikamaru was also thinking about how odd this situation was, and how something didn't exactly add up in his head.

Hinako was lying down on the ground under a bush watching as Asuma stood still more then like waiting for one of them to make the first offensive move as she began to think of how to catch him off guard to get the advantage hoping to win this as soon as she could.

Kiba wasn't too far away either on a tree branch as he picked Akamaru off the top of his head and placed him down on the branch. "Sorry Akamaru, but we haven't trained enough to use Jūjin Bunshinyet so wait here while I take care of the rest." Akamaru quietly whined a bit before barking as Kiba leaped off the branch aiming straight for Asuma's back while rotating in the air at high velocity, " **Tsūga**!"

Asuma heard the sound of the Kiba's Tsūga behind him and leaped forward and rolled to dodge the impact of it turning around as Kiba wasted no effort and rushed at Asuma aiming a wild punch to Asuma's head. Asuma blocked the punch with little effort noticing that Kiba's hands had become more like claws, his teeth sharpened into fangs, and the pupils of his eyes became slits. _"The Inuzuka clan's_ _ **Shikyaku no Jutsu**_ _."_ Asuma thought to himself before barely dodging a kick from Kiba.

Shikamaru and Hinako were both watching from their hiding spots waiting for a possible opening while Asuma threw a hard right backhand that hit Kiba right in the gut as he finished turning around from the kick knocking the wind out of Kiba. Wasting no time Asuma then hit Kiba in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick sending Kiba flying into one of the nearby bushes.

Hinako wasting no time in seeing a possible opening jumped out of the bush she was hiding under making a hand seal before a cloud of smoke covered her, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" From the smoke not one, not two, but three Hinako's emerged as the one in front went for a low sweep kick on Asuma who was momentarily surprised before jumping over the kick as the second Hinako leaped over the first aiming to punch Asuma in the chest midair. Asuma threw a kick that hit the second Hinako before the punch could connect turning that Hinako into a puff of smoke revealing it to have been a clone. The third Hinako however jumped off the back of the first leaping into the air aiming an axe kick to the top of Asuma's head.

Asuma lifted his arms up to block the full force of the kick sending him back down to the ground landing on his feet before the third Hinako leaped backwards standing next to the first. _"I'm impressed she is able to coordinate with her clones this effectively."_ Asuma thought keeping an eye on both Hinako's wondering which one was real and which one was the clone.

The two Hinako's ran in unison towards Asuma crossing back and forth before jumping at Asuma each aiming a punch. At the same time Kiba, with a bruise on his cheek from the kick, jumped out from the bush he landed in and rushed at Asuma from behind aiming a claw swipe for the side of his sensei's head. Asuma hearing Kiba behind him jumped and rolled out of the way to the side causing one of the Hinakos and Kiba to hit each other with the Hinako vanishing into a puff of smoke and Kiba being knocked backwards as the real Hinako landed on her feet and glared right at Kiba.

"Kiba you idiot why did you have to jump out you ruined my plan!" Hinako yelled at him almost ready to hit Kiba herself out of anger.

"Why would I let you pass this test if it means I'll never become a shinobi?" Kiba replied rubbing his cheek.

Shikamaru only sighed watching as his teammates began to argue with each other. _"If we keep bumping heads at this rate none of us will be able to knock him down. Wait that's it!"_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he figured out what this test is really about before saying out loud, "I have to hope Hinako and Kiba figure it out as well or else we will fail."

Asuma watched the two started to argue before adding in, "Now you two don't forget the time limit is still counting down."

Kiba still all fired up turned his attention back to Asuma as he rushed straight at him throwing wild claw swipes which Asuma dodged without much effort before blocking one and throwing Kiba overhead at a nearby tree. Kiba hit the tree back first before falling down onto the ground stunned for a bit while Akamaru was barking from the tree he was sitting in.

Hinako charged in the moment Asuma had his back to her reaching into her leg pouch and pulling out three kunai before throwing them the moment Asuma turned back to face her. Asuma ducked underneath the kunai, but as he ducked Hinako aimed a front kick right for Asuma's face. Asuma caught the kick with both hands right at the last moment standing back up holding onto Hinako's leg before Hinako jumped off her free foot aiming a kick with it for the side of Asuma's head. Asuma ducked under the second kick still holding onto Hinako's foot before throwing her over into the nearby lake.

Shikamaru watched quietly getting a bit upset before thinking to himself, _"How troublesome, they must have figured out by now they have no chance by themselves."_

Hinako quickly swam back up to the surface coughing a bit right after her head made it above the water. "How is this supposed to be possible?" Hinako said out loud getting rather frustrated from the seemingly impossible test put before her before continuing, "We stand no chance by ourselves." Hinako then pulled herself up out of the water onto the ground thinking of anything she could possibly use to try to win. After a few seconds suddenly Ryouta's words from the morning began to echo in her head. "Never abandon your teammates. That's it!"

Shikamaru continued to keep his eyes on Asuma as Hinako climbed up onto the branch he was sitting on slightly exhausted and still dripping wet from the lake. "Guessing you finally figured it out Hinako-chan?" Shikamaru asked her without looking away from Asuma.

"Yeah the entire test is a trick. We have to work together to win." Hinako answered looking over in the direction Kiba was last seen before continuing, "Kiba-san needs to know."

Shikamaru sighed before saying to Hinako, "Don't worry about him. I have a plan that should work with or without Kiba-san knowing the true goal of the test now listen close…"

Asuma stood in the clearing looking around back and forth with his guard up due to how quiet the three have been as suddenly Hinako landed on the ground in front of him and rushed straight at him once again. Asuma grinned at Hinako trying to same tactic as he prepared himself to block or dodge any attack that came his way. Hinako however had a different idea as she made a hand seal right before reach Asuma creating a smoke cloud around them which began to clear revealing an attractive adult woman with long red hair wearing nothing but what was left of the smoke covering her up saying, " **Oiroke no Jutsu"** Asuma was shocked and stunned at this unusual technique being thrown at him for a few seconds before Hinako transformed back to her usual appearance with her yelling, "Kiba now!"

Behind him Asuma heard Kiba leaping out from where he was recovering yelling, " **Tsūga!** " as he began to rotate at an extreme speed heading right towards Asuma's back.

" _You're going to have to do better than that you two."_ Asuma thought as he tried to move out of the way to dodge Kiba only to find out he was unable to move at all. Surprised Asuma looked down to find a shadow coming from his own leading back to Shikamaru. _"_ _ **Kagemane no Jutsu!**_ _He must have hit me with it when Hinako distracted me!"_ Were Asuma's last thoughts before Kiba's Tsūga hit him right in the back sending him forward face down into the ground.

Shikamaru came down into the clearing after Asuma fell as Hinako smiled and laughed at how her Oiroke no Jutsu actually worked. Kiba smiling went back and picked up Akamaru, who was joyfully barking and wagging his tail, from the branch he left him at. After a few seconds Asuma got back up to his feet holding his back only looking upset that he dropped his cigarette on the ground. Asuma looked over at the three as they grouped back up and smile before saying, "Congratulations, you all passed the test."

Shikamaru and Hinako both smiled while Kiba looked confused before asking, "Wait why did they pass? I'm the one that knocked you down."

Asuma chuckled as he realized that Kiba was the only one who didn't figure it out before explaining, "It was a trick Kiba-chan, the real test was to see if you three could work as a team. Now how about I take you three out for some lunch and we can talk about the details then?"

All three of them nodded as Asuma turned around and walked towards the exit of the training ground with the three following shortly afterwards.

 _ **With Ryouta, Anko, and Itachi**_

Ryouta, Anko, and Itachi were leaping from branch to branch making their way towards The Land of Sound as quickly as they could for their mission. They were silent for a majority of the trip so far with Ryouta looking somewhat worried and in deep thought before finally speaking, "Anko-san, will you be okay during this mission?"

"I'll be fine Blondie don't worry about me." Anko replied as they kept moving forward knowing exactly what Ryouta was referring to, and why he was worried.

Ryouta not content with the answer Anko gave him continued, "You say that, but I'm worried. We're going to a newly established village we barely know anything about and its leader could possibly be one of the most dangerous criminals in Konoha history. Anko-san please tell us if your curse mark starts acting up."

Anko was silent for a few seconds before finally answering, "I will Blondie, now stop worrying about it."

Itachi listening in spoke up, "Ryouta does bring up a good point. We barely know anything about Oto, and are essentially going in blind. All I have heard is that the independent clans in the Land of Sound finally joined together in peace after generations of conflict."

"The main thing that's odd about it, and I'm sure it's why Jiraiya-sensei began to spy on Oto, is that this peace was sudden. The one day they were at war with each other, and the next they established a village with no problems rising up." Ryouta added on as he began to clear his head to focus on any possible issues.

Anko sighed before adding in, "Basically the entire thing stinks."

"That is one way to put it Anko-san," Itachi said before continuing, "As a result the closer we get to Oto the more aware we should become."

"Agreed." Ryouta said before they continued on their way.

 _ **Konoha Later That Night: Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk as all the new Jonin squad leaders had gathered to give their reports on who passed and who failed their tests and how many would be sent back to the academy or barred from becoming shinobi. Hiruzen wasn't fazed as the first six squads of civilian shinobi failed and were sent back down to the academy with a few hot heads being removed from the program in general. "Next, Hatake Kakashi how did Squad Seven handle the test you gave them?" Hiruzen asked the masked shinobi.

Kakashi stepped forward looking straight at Hiruzen before speaking, "I gave Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino the bell test, and to be honest I didn't have much hope for them. Sasuke is ego driven and believes himself to be above the rest of his teammates, Sakura will blindly follow whatever Sasuke says, but will freak out and ignore everything else should he even get the slightest scratch, and Shino is rather hard to read. Overall in the end they managed to barely pass even though they didn't manage to grab a single bell."

Hiruzen nodded before speaking, "At least one squad of genin passed. Now Yuhi Kurenai how was Squad Eight's performance?"

Kakashi stepped back as Kurenai stepped forward before speaking, "Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji were unknowingly placed in a genjutsu by me when they arrived at the training grounds. Hinata, through use of her Byakugan, was the first one to break free and did her best to try to free her teammates while dodging my attacks allowing Ino and Choji to break free. In the end all three of them passed the test, and could possibly be quite the force later on."

Kurenai stepped back as Hiruzen was pleasantly surprised since he wasn't too sure about squad eight on paper before speaking, "Finally Sarutobi Asuma what was the result of Squad Ten's test?"

Asuma stepped forward before grinning and speaking, "Uzumaki Hinako, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba were told they had to knock me down. It took them a while, but Hinako and Shikamaru figured it out and managed to make a strategy where Hinako caught distracted me with a jutsu enough to make me ignore Shikamaru snaring me in place with Kiba dealing the blow that knocked me down. They pass with flying colors and could excel far with the right guidance."

Hiruzen smiled at this news since he was curious about how Hinako would do along with the fact that three new squads of genin were official. "That makes three official squads formed today. Unless anyone else has news to bring up this meeting is over." Hiruzen watched as all the jonin left the office before closing his eyes wondering exactly what the future would bring.

 _ **With Ryouta, Itachi, and Anko**_

Night had fallen while the trio was close to the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound and had begun to set up camp for the night. Ryouta and Itachi got a fire going while Anko scouted the general area before Itachi stood up and said, "I'll scout the outer area of our camp. I'll alert you two if I notice anything strange."

Ryouta nodded while looking over at Itachi while saying, "Be careful Itachi-san." Itachi nodded back before taking off out of sight. Ryouta looked over at Anko who was already lying down on the ground looking up at the sky before saying to her, "Well didn't take long for you to relax Anko-san."

"Blondie is using sarcasm? Why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Anko asked before sitting up looking over at Ryouta.

"It's just been a while since the three of us were teamed together for a mission. You rarely leave Konoha these days since you started working in T&I." Ryouta said finally able to relax a little bit.

"You're getting too gushy Blondie." Anko said to him still keeping her guard up actually focused for once.

"Anko-san, I can tell you're worried that this really is Orochimaru we're dealing with." Ryouta said to her catching Anko off guard.

Anko sat in silence for a few moments before speaking, "I should have known better then to try to hide things from you Blondie. Yeah, I admit it. I'm scared shitless if it really is that teme we're dealing with. You and Crow-boy haven't seen what he can do like I have." Anko grabbed her shoulder with the Curse Seal of Heaven on it before continuing, "This mark that teme branded onto me remains a constant reminder of what he did, and I will kill him no matter what it takes."

Ryouta closed his eyes for a couple seconds before speaking, "It's a burden you feel like you need to carry, but remember Anko-san you don't have to carry it alone; Itachi-san and I are here to help you."

Just as Anko was about to say something Itachi returned from scouting the area, "We're clear for now, but we should take turns watching the area while the others sleep." Itachi said interrupting the conversation that was going on.

Anko a bit annoyed at Itachi dropping in during their conversation before saying, "Whatever Blondie. Now both of you get to sleep I'll handle the first watch."

Ryouta sighed and looked over at Itachi before nodding as the two laid down and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Jutsu List**_

Name: **Tsūga** (Passing Fang)

Rank: D

Effect: The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself.

Name: **Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Four Legs Technique)

Rank: D

Effect: This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal.

Name: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)

Rank: B

Effect: Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

Name: **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Technique)

Rank: E

Effect: A variant of the Transformation Technique, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture.

Name: **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Imitation Technique)

Rank: Supplementary

Effect: The user extends their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate the user's movements.

 **Author's Notes: First time writing out a fight scene. Next chapter Ryouta, Itachi, and Anko arrive at Oto and some D Rank Missions.**

 **Feel free to leave a review about what you liked and what could be improved.**


End file.
